cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Chapter 05: A Suitable Fighter
しいファイター |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Fusawashī faitā |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 05 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 1(JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = September 2015 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 20 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 04: To Beyond the Future!! |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 06: The Answer I Found }}A Suitable Fighter is the fifth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 1. Plot Chrono sits at his desk in Tokyo Metropolitan Harumi Middle School, holding a Nova Grappler deck. Tokoha watches from across the room as Chrono’s abrasive manner scares away his fellow classmates as they approach him, finding it to be quite contrasting to how he is while cardfighting. She returns her attention to what's before her as Kumi calls out to her. Tokoha is trying to teach Kumi how to play Vanguard, however she admits to not being the best at teaching others instead roping in Chrono to teach Kumi as he tries to leave the classroom. Staring at the deck in his hand, Chrono agrees stating that first they must place a grade 0 face down as their first vanguard. He then proceeds to explain the three basic actions of Vanguard, riding, calling and attacking. As they reveal their first vanguards Tokoha is surprised by the fact that Chrono isn't using Gear Chronicle. Going first he rides Extreme Battler, Arashid ending his turn as he states that the first player can’t attack on their first turn. Kumi’s turn goes on smoothly as Tokoha tells her about drive checks. Outside the room a group gather as they hear a cardfight going on though they hesitate in fear of Chrono, however Tokoha's words pique their interest in Chrono's fighting style. As his turn begins, Chrono prepares to ride Smokegear Dragon, only to remember that he's playing Nova Grappler. Using a new clan makes his decision-making slower as he hesitates before making his usual plays, which Tokoha notes as she realises that something is different from how he usually plays. Continuing on, Chrono explains counter blasting as Kumi uses Battle Sister, Eclair’s skill. Slowly the crowd around the room grows as people begin doubting the scary rumours surrounding Chrono. Having noticed the crowd, Shion comes to investigate, surprised by Chrono’s use of Nova Grappler instead of Gear Chronicle. Finding that he cannot create a proper image, Chrono thinks back to the time he found his Gear Chronicle deck inside his shoe locker. The clan that no one had seen before introduced him to the world of Vanguard. Using that deck felt different from other decks but was he truly the most suitable fighter for that deck? Featured Units Royal Paladin *Shining Knight, Millius Oracle Think Tank *Battle Sister, Ginger *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Cocoa *Battle Sister, Lollipop *Battle Sister, Taffy *Battle Sister, Cocotte *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi *Battle Sister, Parfait *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi Nova Grappler *Drone Baron *Extreme Battler, Runbhol *Extreme Battler, Arashid *Extreme Battler, Gunzork *Death Metal Droid *Exxtreme Battler, Victor Gear Chronicle *Gunnergear Dracokid *Masergear Dragon (Cover Only) *Steam Maiden, Arlim (Cover Only) *Smokegear Dragon (Cover Only) *Steam Fighter, Amber (Cover Only) *Chronojet Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters